Earthbound Immortal
The Earthbound Gods are evil incarnate entities, that were sealed in the Nazca Lines, by the Dragon Star and its servants. Because of that, these Evil Gods are shaped within the form of a corresponding Nazca Line. Furthermore each member of the Dark Signers wears striped robes bearing the color of their corresponding Earthbound God. The Earthbound Gods serve as to the antithesis of that to the Crimson Dragon and the Five Dragons. As after a millennium of confinement this monstrous beings were released after an Enerdy accident ocurred on Satellite. That accident resulted within the occurence of the "Zero Reverse Effect" which ultimately opened a hole to the underworld. These monsters have been only seen on the series as Duel Monster cards - that is until now though. Within the OCG sets Raging Battle and Ancient Prophecy, it's been confirmed that these gods will be made into official cards. Members The Dark Signers posseses each one of the Earthbound God, as this evil beings are their Signature Card. Though this Five Gods have been seen through the ancient battle against the Crimson Dragon, only 3 have been played in a duel by a corresponding Dark Signer. The Earthbound Gods are known to to be nearly unbeatable, since their effects negate any chance of a counter attack by a duelist. These effects are tied up in the use of any Field Spell Card and will disappear once the field is taken out of play. This is a major weakness but no one has taken advantage of it. The field problem is a major issue in a Turbo Duel since it can never be destroyed until the Duel ends. Kyosuke Kiryu's card, Earthbound God - Ccapac Apu, for example, is unaffected by all Spell and Trap cards, but can be stopped by Monster Effects (Althrough the immunity to Spells and Traps was removed in the OCG). Gravity Behemoth is a monster designed to counter the Earthbound Gods by destroying Field Spell cards. Ancient Fairy Dragon is the only one of the Five Dragons that can also destroy Field Spell cards by its own effect, and it can gain Life Points for it as well. All Earthbound Gods share a few similar effects. Only one of them can be on the field, the opponent can never attack them, and they can attack the opponent directly (the anime also gives them the aforementioned Spell and Trap immunity). They are instantly destroyed if there is no face-up Field Spell (the anime destroys them at the End Phase and just negates their effects until then). Aside from those, each one has a unique effect, most likely to counter or match the strategy the duelist each card's controller faced. In the anime, whenever an Earthbound God is Summoned, the bodies and souls of anyone trapped within its respective geoglyph are sacrificed to power its summoning, such as the people in Satellite who disappeared. Only the Signers and those near them are spared from this fate, as the Mark of the Dragon expands and becomes a red sphere which encloses them. Demak's earthbound god, the monkey, is said to appear in episode 47. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Category:Archetype